Just Vanilla
by RazzBerrieCharm
Summary: I wanted to get out of hell, I wanted to leave that place to be free and to be myself. How in the world did I fell in love with an angel?
1. Chapter 1

**SHINE: Just something I thought of.**

**Yuna: Hello fellow readers!**

**Yuji: I know she's my twin, but why is she here?**

**SHINE: It makes me wonder if I'm really that evil...**

Chapter One

**Tea's POV:**

B-O-R-D-E-D. That's what I felt during my one-hundred years in hell, bored.

My half brother, Thamuz, thought that I needed a vacation. "It would be better than watching Hitler die again in his cell, right?"

You people think that watching a criminal commit suicide in front of you for over sixty year is fun?

For five years, sure, it was fun. But after ten? There were times when I wanted to commit suicide…

This was hell for me, literally. I couldn't take it anymore. How did my father and brother go through with this for more than five-hundred years?

If you guys didn't know, both father and big brother, Thamuz, are ambassadors of hell. One day, my father, Rimmon, went to heaven for some type of treaty between heaven and hell. That's where he met my mother.

An angel.

Yeah, that's right. I'm a hybrid. Half angel, half demon.

That's another reason why I'm here on Earth, I'm a hybrid. In hell, no pathetic demon would let the fact that a half angel lives near them. Too much shit from them…I couldn't take it.

Luckily, I have a brother who takes care of me. He may be a half brother, but Thamuz is one of the few demons that cared for me.

Now here we are. We both agreed that Chicago, IL, in America-_Isn't America ruled by that president?...What-his-name Bush?_- would be the best place to live, for the moment. I didn't care how long we live here, as long as we're away from hell. That's the only thing that mattered.

It's night, a couple of days after the fourth of July, so there are a couple of noises late at night. My first day in the mortal world was actually on the fourth of July. I even thought that all those fireworks, that's what Thamuz calls them,-_keep in mind, I know nothing of the human world; this is my first time here_- were for me. Sadly, they weren't- _Damn Americans, always ruining happy moments…_

Right now I'm on the rooftop of our apartment building, staring out at the night sky. I couldn't sleep. It wasn't like I didn't like the apartment building like Thamuz said. I just can't sleep.

I gotta hand it to you humans. Chicago is so beautiful. Even from where I am, this place is way better than hell.

I took a minute to look around, hoping no human would see me doing this. With one deep breath, I unfolded my wings from within me. Black wings streaked and tipped with white. Being a half breed pays off.

I started to fly.

**Atem's POV:**

"I'm not making this up. I found a good place for your new bookstore Atem."

"Don, couldn't this wait until morning? We may be angels, but we do need rest." It's the truth. I have other angel friends that don't wake me in the middle of the night to prove that.

"I know, I know Atem, but trust me on this. This building was just built and it's ready to be sold."

Running on the streets, on the south side of Chicago, in the middle of the night, is stupid.

Yes, this is basically how I lived during my ten years in Chicago.

But you got to admit it, it's better than sorting out book in the Trinity Grand Library up at heaven.

If you're my friend here on Earth, than you know me as Atem Takakami. Up in heaven, I'm Cherubim, the Angel of Wisdom. Don, my friend here, is actually Dina, the Angel of Learning. You might be thinking, why are two guys are running about in the night?

Don here found a place for my new bookstore. All my life in heaven made me realize about how wonderful it would be to read different kinds of books. Something that ISN'T Latin, or has something to do with heaven's history or even God. Yes, I said it, I'm actually sick of reading about God. You would be too if you were reading the same material for over five hundred years!

A bookstore would help me see different minds of humans anyway.

"Here it is Atem."

"Oh my God…Don, it's perfect."

An empty, crappy lot, full of weeds was now a perfect little yard, with a white colored looking house in the middle.

"Don, I'm afraid to ask, how much?"

"Atem, Atem, Atem, don't worry about it. You deserve this. This would-be store would keep your mind busy and forget the library; in fact, it would make you forget about heaven all together."

He's got a point. I need a distraction; I needed to get out of heaven, period. My other friend, Oscar, suggested a girlfriend.

Yeah right…who in their right mind would want a bookworm for a boyfriend?

"Hey, do you hear something?"

I looked around. Nope. Nothing.

That's when I heard gunshots.

**Tea's POV:**

As I was flying south, away from the apartments, I heard weird noises.

Thunder?

No, the noise may be loud, but not that loud.

Thamuz told me not to go out at night, too much violence.

But I'm curious. I'm sure no human would see me using magic or my wings, I hope.

I heard another noise. Its close, close to me!

I started to panic, what if that noise reaches me? Would I get hurt or even die? No. Snap out of it Tea, I'm a demon, and an angel, I can't die by the hands of humans.

But just to be safe, I landed on the ground. The area around me looks urban, or so Thamuz calls it.

"Ey, I see someone! Over there!"

Shit.

"Ey, stop! U'll pay fo wat u did to Rickey!"

I found a random tree and started to climb it, faster than any human would.

"Was it that de- I mean kid?"

"How would I fuckin know!!"

I knew my human appearance makes me look young but come on! I'm supposed to look like I'm twenty one! Damn Americans!

"He, what the fuck you low lives!?"

I'm sensing something…something big…oh…oh no.

Angels!

If they see me, they would probably send back to hell! Or worse…

"O shit!"

"Run away from the an-I mean…just run for it!"

Damn kids! What was that about…but more important, they at least got a chance to run, I'm stuck in a mother fuckin tree!

"Miss, are you alright?"

I look down and saw the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen…did he ask me something?

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

Maybe my pride as a demon…why can't I answer his questions?

"If they did something to you, don't you worry. My friend Don has the ability to serve justice…in his own sick way."

You know that school girl laugh girls do when they see a hot guy? I just did that.…

With caution, I jumped down next to the guy. He looked hotter than any human would…With hair in gold, black and red…so well toned in skin color…I mean, I can't ima-Stop it Tea! Your not the pervert in the family, Thamuz is!

**Atem's POV:**

She looks a bit younger than me in my human form, by a year or two. Her bright blue eyes stand out pretty well, she was dressed in a black summer dress, with black slippers. Other than her eyes, her shoulder cut, brown hair is the only thing that isn't black.

"Ummm…thank you for your kin-Ow…"

"What's wrong?!"

"My… hand?..." I looked at her hand, it was bleeding.

I took out a handkerchief and tied it around her hand. "This should help…for a while…" Why do I feel nervous about this? With my magic I could just heal the cut…

"Miss, did someone hurt you? Was it those boys?"

She shook her head, in confusion. "I…uhh…tripped…yeah, that's it…" She seemed pretty embarrassed about it.

She looks cute with that look on her face…Oh God…am I falling in love with her?

"Umm…you're still holding my hand…"

"Oh crap, get it together Atem! "Oh I'm sorry Miss."

She shook her head again. "Please don't call me 'Miss'…it's too formal…"

"I'm so sorry, but I call beautiful women that-I mean I'm not some type of pervert or anything-I mean…"

The young woman laughed. Wow, her smile is so, so radiant…

She really is beautiful…

She extended her arm. "Why don't we introduce ourselves," She took a deep breath, "my name is Tea, Tea Masaki."

I shook her hand. "My name is Atem Takakami."

"Hey Atem!"

It's Don. Looks like he didn't find those bastards.

"Damn, they got awa-who's this young lady?"

Tea blushed. "This is Tea Masaki, she was being chased by those de-I mean thugs." Don frowned. Yes, you guessed it; the gunshots were coming from demons. They've been shouting high school teenagers for quite some time.

"Well at least their gone." I said.

"But not for good and you know that." To Tea he said, "Don't you think it's a little late for you to be out? Don't you have a family or friends that you live with?"

Tea gasped. "Oh no, I totally forgot. Sorry for bothering you men and thank you!" Wow, she can really run.

"Why would demons chase her? I don't even recognize her…"

"Well at least it's over. Come on, let's go home." I'm getting pretty tired. I knew going with Don at night to see that building was a bad idea.

"You're right…its still not making any sense though…" Don's a type of guy who won't let things go.

I turned back to see if I can manage to see Tea. You'll never know if these pesky demons come back.

I barely manage to see her…but something was off…way off…I saw something one her back…something black with white…

Wings.

**Yuji: Hope you guys like SAS's new project. And for those of you that read Legend of the Twin Eclipse, don't worry. That should be updated any time soon, right?**

**SHINE: If _someone_ would stop distracting me!!**

**Yuna: I was just spicing up the moment there...you never let me have my way...**

**Yuji and SHINE: THERE'S A REASON WHY!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuna: Yay! I'm in charge of this story from now on! For some reason, SHIN-I mean, Horus Charm didn't want any interruption...whatever that is. Oh well, read readers!!!**

Chapter 2

**Tea's POV**

Dreams are something I need to get used to. Thamuz once told me that anyone living here, angel or demon, would automatically gain human feelings. It was all under a treaty signed by God himself.

I don't know how human feelings have anything to do with dreams, but if it has anything to do with having a dream about the hottest guy you feel in love with at first sight, than thank God for dreams.

I can't stop thinking about him; I can't stop thinking about Atem. Ever since I got home, I held his handkerchief close to my heart. Even now, and it's almost noon…

"Are you up yet?"

I could have sworn I heard my older brother talking to me.

"Get up, or we'll go back to Hell."

I hate it when he threatens me with that! "I'm up, I'm up!! Just stop saying that, you know I don't want to go back to Hell."

My room is pretty small, so I really don't have that many things to keep me company during the day. A small white desk, with a matching mirror, a closet filled with very little clothing and a small book self over my bed. The only book on the self is the first volume of _Wallflower. _

"Tea, I need to go to work soon. I need someone to take care of the apartment while I'm gone, again…" He supposedly has a job at the some museum.

"I know." Lazily, I pushed my bed covers. My brother helped me get up. From my closet, he took out a blue tee and a jean skirt. Ever since we moved here, he acts like a mother, always pampering her child.

Then again, he always acted like a mother. I never grew up with one. For some unknown reason, my father left us like about fifty years ago. It was a pretty hard time for me. That was around the time those lousy "pure" demons started to pick on me. Without a father, or even a mother, to help with comfort, Thamuz promised that he will protect and take care of me.

Like both a father and a mother would…

"I don't need to change clo-when did you get that outfit?" I didn't even know I owned a skirt.

"I did some shopping for you yesterday, though I didn't buy this outfit for you. Someone else did." He shook his head as if he was trying to get rid of bad thoughts.

"Who?" I need to know. Who would spend money on me? I haven't been here that long.

Thamuz stepped out of the room to let me change. I really didn't want to change. As I put on the skirt, I thought about Atem. What would he think of me if he saw me in a skirt that almost shows my underwear?

And who the hell would buy this skirt for me?

"I SAID NO!!!" Thamuz's scream was so loud, it almost shook my entire room. Thank goodness that the neighbors were working at this hour.

"How dare you talk to me that way! Wait until I tell your father!"

I did not just hear that voice.

With caution, and a little bit of happiness, I opened my door…

"Anzu!!!" A tall, gorgeous woman jumped on me. I hate it when she does that. "Look at you! And with the new outfit that I just bought for you! I knew blue suited you, it matches well with those sapphires in that skull of yours."

Nicor may be your average brunette, but she has those light pink eyes that may seem innocent, but it will surely drown you.

"Get…..out…" My brother was doing all he could to control his anger. I never really understood his relationship with Nicor. One minute they would be all lovey-dovey and the next Thamuz would go all evil towards her.

"I can't see my own sister-in-law?" Nicor isn't really married to him; let's just say she thinks she is.

"What if someone comes and realizes we're here? I can't risk it Nicky." With nothing to hold in his hands to control that anger, he began to fiddle with his tie and his long, dark brown hair. "I have to go to work anyway-and no! I don't want you to be here with Tea all afternoon."

"Tea?" She looked at me as if I were a stranger.

"I'm using the name 'Tea' to help me hide my identity." I said proudly. One of my first decisions in this world was to come up with a new name. It made me realize that I'm actually starting my life over, kinda.

"Oh, Tea…..I still think you should have stick with your old name. What if we're outside and I accidentally call you by 'Anzu?'" Thamuz gave her a look.

I doubt a demon from hell would coincidently be near us when Nicor uses my real name. But from Thamuz's look, there might be a slight chance.

"Who says she's going outside?" Uh-oh.

"I believe _Tea_ can make her own decisions. She doesn't want to be stuck here all day long, Tommy."

"Nicky, I'm doing this for her own good."

I secretly went back to my room, got a purse from my closet-If Nicor really is buying me all this stuff, does that mean I owe her?-and stuffed it with stuff from my drawer.

I didn't know what I was doing, but Nicor was right. I can't just stay here all day long. What if I was to stay in the apartment for a hundred years? It would be worse than being in Hell and watching over Hitler. The point of me being here in the human world would be long gone.

I have to go outside. I don't know why, but something tells me I have to go outside.

Now, to see if I can get out of here without big brother noticing….

**Atem's POV**

"Open the door Atem, or I'll use my search warrant to get in!"

Why does he have that warrant anyway?

My good friends from Chicago, as always, entered my apartment, without my permission. Again.

"Ey, you gotta stop doing that to Atem. One day, he will sue you." Good old Oscar brings a valid point. As always.

"Then again, he might not do anything." Then there's Anis….always being the wise-guy…ish.

"Good afternoon, Atem. Why in the world are you in here? Do you know what today is?" asked Ray.

"Seriously Atem, you shouldn't forget things like this. It will disappoint the kids!"

"Oscar, don't you mean this will disappoint you, you ice cream freak…" said Anis.

Today is the "I Love God and Ice Cream Social," at a church. Oscar is a member of that church and group organizer. He made us help him.

From afar, these men may look like ordinary humans, but they are not. All three of them are angels.

Mihael, or Ray, is the angel of Loyalty. Sometimes I wonder why though…

He's a Chicago police officer, and he enjoys it. Then again, who doesn't enjoy carrying around a gun anyway?

"Can't we hurry up? I have to assist with a surgery in two hours." Anis, or Izra'il, is a surgical oncologist. For some reason, he keeps reminding us about it.

"Ay, ya callate!" Oscar, or Elijah, tends to speak before he thinks. Not that there is anything wrong with these guys. I owe them a lot.

Without them, I would have been stuck in heaven doing…crap I'm sick of doing. I needed to get out, I just had to! "All right, I'm ready anyway. Let's go eat ice cream!"

I owe them everything.

**Tea's POV**

I never knew the sun would be this bright. It almost stings my eyes. I've been outside for a full fifteen minutes, and I don't think big brother even noticed. Those fights with Nicor always take about an hour. So I have to make the best of what I got out here. I actually want to have some fun in Chicago!

Maybe it would have been nice if I saw what I looked like when I left the apartment. People kept staring at me. Guys would whistle, girls would whisper to one another. Do I look that bad?

Walking around the streets wasn't such a good idea after all. I didn't know where I was going. I let my feet do all the work, I just watched. Never realized Chicago would be so…big. How do people find their way around here? Do they all go the same path, or a different one?

As I turned around a random corner for the fourth time, I heard something. It was different from the streets. It sounded like more people, way more people. And laughter. What's going on over there?

**Atem's POV**

"Oscar I need help over here!" There is one big down side to all of this: Oscar is playing with the children. He goes off, having the time of his life, while we're here busting our asses with loading the ice cream to the many stands outside the church.

"You need help?" Thank you God for sending Adrian! "Honestly, what kind of man is that fat guy?" He's only ten years old, yet he thinks like a seventeen year old. "After all, he is some fat guy with a patch of black hair on that big head of his."

"This is coming from his little brother?"

"Atem, he wouldn't be my big brother if I didn't sign up for that big brother program. Sometimes I regret those types of things. Anyway, I think you need the help." With a little push, we both let a big tub of ice cream land on a table.

"Do you need help with anything else?"

"No, I think that's it. Why don't you go play with the other kids. I'm going to begin serving ice cream in a little while." Adrian gave me a look.

"Or I stay here and help you serve ice cream?" I sigh. I hate it when he doesn't want to play with the other children like a good little boy.

**Tea's POV**

Wow!

Look at all of that. It must be some type of festival...

My mouth dropped when I noticed the church...It was so...beautiful...and loathsome...at the same time...

That always happens. I noticed something angelic and my body fights to say it's either ugly or gorgeous. It does suck to be a hybrid.

I walked to a near by bench, across the street from the church, and sat down. There's a lot of people here. Well, mostly little kids.

"Oh hello."

A little black boy walked up to me, "Are you here for the ice cream?"

Ice cream? What's that? I didn't want to ask the boy what ice cream was, so I just kept silent.

"Heeelllllooooo?"

"Adrian!" That voice.....it can't be...

"Hey Atem! Over here!" The boy, or I think Adrian, ran to him...it is him. I immediately stood up and smooth out my clothes and hair.

"Adrian, I told you, my car is behind the church...Tea?" Yay, he remembers my name!

**Atem's POV**

It is her...Tea Masaki...but how? "I just noticed this young lady sitting all by herself. So I asked if she wanted some ice cream." Adrian then whispered, "She looks hot, doesn't she?" Why you little....

"Um...hi Atem..." She said shyly. Adrian looked at both of us and grinned.

"I'll just leave you two alllooonnneee." He ran off laughing. Note to self: tattle to Oscar later.

I walked to her...I don't know what was happening to me...I was getting so nervous for every step I take. The more I'm closer to her...the more...hotter I get. "Good afternoon, Tea."

"Hey...do you know that little kid?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately, I do." She let out a small giggle and smiled. My God...that smile of hers. "So what brings you here?"

Tea stopped smiling and thought for a bit. "...Fresh air?..."

**Atem's POV**

Crap...Why am I so nervous?...

Than again, he is so good looking.

"Why don't we sit down." He motioned me to sit next to me. Atem was pretty shaky when he sat down. He must be as nervous as I am.

We didn't speak for quite some time. It felt like eternity...or worse...Every once in a while, I took a small look at him. He is so handsome, his side view is just to die for...

No! Don't think that way Tea! You just met this guy who looks so hot with his tanned skin being beautifully reflected by the sun.

It's like he's some type of angel...

"Would you like ice cream?"

Thanks to him, my perverted thoughts were interrupted. I think that's a good thing...

I still have no idea what ice cream is....oh what the hell. "Sure!"

"Okay I'll get us some." He stopped walking when he asked, "I almost forgot, what flavor?" Flavor?...Oh crap, there's flavor to this ice cream. I pondered for a bit...now what. Now I seemed to remember this one time when I was watching something on the thing that Thamuz called a "T.V." Something called..

"Vanilla, I think I'll have some vanilla ice cream."

Atem gave me that handsome smile and said, "That's my favorite too. I'll be right back with our ice cream!" And he ran...

Thank you Television. You actually help someone on something. I stood up and stretched. Sitting down made my body ached. I smelled the fresh air and stretched my arms to the sky.

Sometimes I wondered if God was watching me. Watching a hybrid being happy and living in the human world. Watching someone who was looking after someone who killed so many people. Watching someone who was picked on for many decades...

Watching a child who's mother is a heavenly angel...

"YOU STUPID BITCH!!!" I looked down a street and saw a blacked coated man running towards me. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!!!" I recognize that voice. It was that guy from last night.

What's even worse is the aura around him. He was a demon. He's from hell.

**Atem's POV**

I heard screaming from across the road. That voice, it was the one from last night. I dropped the ice cream and ran to make sure.

And sure enough, it was. Though it was only one of the two guys. I wonder where the other guy is...

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU FREAKIN BITCH!" That guy was running toward Tea. I started to run, when I stopped.

A big cargo truck came out of nowhere.

**Tea's POV**

The tuck ran into that demon.....

I don't know how there was blood everywhere and little children screaming.....I don't know how that demon died like a helpless human...yet I couldn't do anything. I felt helpless....

...helpless at death....

"C'mon Tea! We have to go!" Nicor came from behind me and pulled me away.

That's when I felt a sudden chill. A chill that could bring death anywhere.

I turned back to see the church, and on the top of one of the pillars, that's where I saw him....the Prince....

The traitor of all angels...

The Prince of the damned...

Lucifer...

**Yuna: This Lucifer is different from Legend of the Twin Eclipse. He's actually mean and deadly. And not dead. ^^  
**


End file.
